


Staircase

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2013 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Art, Gen, Inspired by Art, Interactive, do-it-yourself fanfic, tangible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes up. He goes down.  Ascending, descending, rapid-fire footsteps tapping out indecision.  An experimental visual story; a printer will be necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staircase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtakuElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/gifts).



> The twenty-third installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Because I am lazy, I’m titling the drabbles with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from cousin_sue, who probably did not expect me to get all weird with this one. That’s okay, I didn’t expect it, either. I haven’t tried telling a story quite like this before, but hey, if you can’t experiment with Advent Calendar Drabbles, when can you experiment, right?

The story is contained in a PDF file. 

[To download the PDF file containing the story, click here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byo9QBd9ZNhwTkhrWGR6Nm9fT1k/edit?usp=sharing)

You are welcome to try to read the story on your computer screen, but it may not go very well. I recommend downloading the PDF file and printing it out. You’ll want to cut along the outline, and then use the guidelines to fold it into a box. Tape the ends together, and begin reading. The story is a 221B, but only if you’re reading in the right direction. 

Have fun, and yes, I have possibly passed the threshold of sanity with this year’s Advent Calendar. To answer the question several of you are thinking --- No, I really have NO idea how I’m finding the time to do these. Actually, I’m kind of absurdly proud of this one – not just because I thought it up and made it into a Thing, but because I managed to do it at all – I didn’t get the idea until we were on the road driving to Connecticut, and I’ve done it all using hotel paper and borrowed scanners and tape and white-out. Feats of engineering and time management, indeed.

 

Click here for more information on [M.C. Escher](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M._C._Escher) or his drawing [Ascending and Decending](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ascending_and_Descending).


End file.
